Halo
by rallybabe89
Summary: DateMe entry. A look at how NARUHINA came to be. Listen to Beyonce's Halo while reading this.


**January 2009 **

**DateMe **

**NaruHina**

_

* * *

I loved you back then…_

She wasn't much to look at and she knew that. Yet she couldn't help but wish she had exotic colored hair, less curvy hips and a smaller waist. She was the awkward Hyuuga heiress sitting in the academy with her 'weird' eyes.

_You were the small boy who had nothing…_

…_nothing but desire to get stronger._

There were times she wanted to hate Sakura for being placed on his team. But she was Hinata, the soft spoken, sweet and fair girl that everyone wanted to be friends with.

And yet every time the blonde whiskered boy came towards her, she would faint.

**

* * *

Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they tumbling down

* * *

  
**

_I didn't even pay attention to you before…_

Naruto wasn't sure if he could ever get anyone's affection as a child.

He was the demon holder in the eyes of those old enough to remember. He was hated in the eyes of the children.

So he built walls up around him just like she did.

_The shy girl determined to change for the better…_

…_yet always so nice and protective._

The genin exams were just the beginning where Hinata would melt his apprehensions. Her soft confidence in him and her trust helped him reach a goal.

And while she fainted at all close encounters with him, he smiled and grew stronger.

**

* * *

And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in**

_

* * *

I was terrified to see you after you had left to train with your sensei…_

…_so scared of what you would think of me when you saw me._

But he was all Hinata could think of.

His hair; golden like the sun.

His eyes; blue like the sky.

His voice; like a gospel, reminding her of the important things.

And his strength; making her want to grow alongside him.

Hinata was terrified that Naruto would be hurt. Every waking moment of her life, she wished he would be safe. And he came home in one piece.

_You called me your angel…_

…_because I always thought of you first._

Just knowing that he came back was enough for her to start crying tears of joy.

She would thank everything for bringing him back safely.

Even if she wouldn't be able to talk to him without falling, she would be happy for him.

There he was stronger than ever before, standing in front of her so abruptly causing her to

fall.

**

* * *

But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

* * *

  
**

_We had the same goals…_

…_to let everyone know our worth…_

And he caught her.

Naruto didn't understand it at that time, but in the future once he thought about it again, he'd know.

He'd know that Hinata fell from heaven just so he could catch her. He would catch her every time her family hurt her. He would catch her every time she felt useless. And he would catch her every time she fainted.

And as selfish as it sounded, somewhere deep inside Naruto wanted Hinata to fall, just so he could be the one to catch her.

…_I just didn't understand why it took so long to figure out…_

…_that we could do it together._

Watching her train was Naruto's new pastime.

Her body moving so graciously, fingers pointed, and her movements were fluid. His eyes were glued to her. And for some reason, neither of them minded.

**

* * *

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breaking  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

* * *

  
**

_And you fought your way into my heart -_

_- fighting for me against everyone else._

Naruto walked away from the training grounds on the one day he didn't train with Hinata. He was going to head to the ramen shop after showering at home. He was about to turn the corner when he heard some boys snickering near his home.

He understood that they were more villagers who hated him. They had bashed his windows open and were sneaking in to steal what little he owned.

He was going to turn the corner faster when he saw Hinata walk up to them. He didn't know what the shy heiress was going to do but she couldn't fight them off, could she?

Naruto wore a grimace as he moved faster but he saw Hinata take her fighting pose.

He had figured that she was just going to ignore them and walk away but this was not what he had in mind.

Once again the village boys belittled Naruto and Naruto could see that Hinata didn't like this. Her face was red and her fists trembling.

She was fighting for him. Standing up against their sins and protecting him.

Naruto smiled as she moved gracefully striking their arms and legs before berating them for their actions.

_And even while you fought, you were nice._

**

* * *

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

* * *

  
**

_I stood stunned when you asked me to go with you…_

_To Suna as your date to the Kazekage's wedding._

Dressed in white with her hair back, Hinata looked divine. Standing next to her in a combination of orange and black, Naruto slipped his softly into hers while staring ahead.

The sound of the music was in a distance while they sat on a rooftop near the reception party. The wind blew softly between them but neither noticed as they relished in each other's warmth.

Naruto's hand pressed hers a bit harder mimicking their heartbeats.

Hinata shivered and moved closer to him. Turning to accommodate her, Naruto placed her head against his chest.

Speaking was unnecessary. Words would have ruined the moment.

Somehow they had understood what each other wanted.

**

* * *

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't begin  
To pull me back to the ground again

* * *

  
**

_And I was stunned when you proposed to me first…_

Hinata walked down the aisle in a traditional dress. Her veil covered her face but it made her look even more angelic than before.

Naruto didn't wait at the altar for her instead he walked slowly towards her as if something was pulling him toward her.

She stared ahead at him, never missing a step and walking gracefully.

_But I was the one who placed the diamond ring on your finger…_

_Because even though you asked first, my angel, I knew you'd say yes._

The rituals were complete but the couple hadn't felt any more different than when they first met.

Hinata's smile still pulled Naruto toward her, while his embrace held her in place.

Crossing the threshold of their new house, Naruto placed his wife back on the ground, never letting her fall.

And for Hinata, she was back in heaven as Naruto held her closer with every breath she took.

**

* * *

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away  
**

* * *

Behind the old couple, the sun set. Eighty years old yet still active, the couple sat on top of the Hokage mountain holding each other's hands as they watched the January snow settle onto the ground below them.

And once again Naruto turned to see his angel, glowing amidst the snow.

… _And we'll love each other forever._

**

* * *

I can feel your halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

* * *

  
**

**Bold Lyrics: "halo" by Beyonce.**

_Italics: rotate between Hinata POV and Naruto POV_


End file.
